Mission possible
by WillScarlett
Summary: Ummm..... This story is DEEP. READ! Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Mission

The black Ferrari pulled up to the house with a screech. A tall muscular man got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He was dressed completely in black and was wearing sunglasses with a Chanel logo on the frames.

He walked up to the door of the house looked left and then right before knocking three times.

"Come in," came the angelic voice from inside. The man opened the door and proceeded into the living room in which nine people waited expectantly.

"I have the mission," he said, loudly, looking at each of their faces in turn.

Then he took a letter from his pocket and began to open it, carefully. He took it out and held it up.

"Our mission…" he began, "is to destroy Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A sense of Déjà vu

"Aww," moaned Alice, "hasn't that been like done before?"

"Yeah," said Carleasle, "I swear Harry like vanquished him and he got that scar and now he's a deformed freak. I have the books, I'll check," he said standing up and reached for a pile of obviously well read books, with dog eared pages, and took them down.

"Harry Potter and the Philos… No, "he said throwing the book onto the sofa. "HP and the… here," he said with a satisfied sigh. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

"I love that book," said Emmett.

"But Emmett," said Esme gently, "You can't read."

"I can look at the pictures," said Emmett frowning and screwing up his face.

"Ummm…it doesn't have pictures," said Jasper, smothering his laughs.

They all stared at the wall.

"I can't remember which brick to press. We'll have to try them all."

"I have an idea," said Emmett. He took two steps back and then ran towards the wall at full speed. It crumples and the faces of a dozen astonished witches and wizards stared at them.

"Subtle."

"Oh my GOD… it's Mr Muscle from the telly," shouted a little wizard pointing at Emmett.

"Oh my GOD," said Emmett, "it's a midget," he said pointing at the kid and laughing.

The kid began to cry. "Aw, Emmett, don't be mean to the lickle kiddie," she said, bending down to hug him. The little wizard made a face at Emmett over Bella's shoulder.

"Stop making faces at me," said Emmett, "didn't your mother tell you not to stare." He made a face at the kid and stuck his tongue out.

"Are you jealous?" asked Bella, "there are enough hugs to go round." She handed a tissue to the boy.

Emmett frowned and walked down the crowded street.


	3. Chapter 3

Florish and Blotts

Carleasle pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"You'll all be in the same year and you'll be taking your owls (ordinary wizarding levels) next year. You have to catch up but that should be no trouble. Well you all need a copy of …"

Carleasle's talking turned into mutters as the list progressed.

"Do they seriously expect us to read all of his?" asked Emmett. "You must be kidding."

They entered the bookshop and looked around I horror. The whole shop was covered in twilight memorabilia.

"By the power of all things fluffy." Breathed Emmett

"I second that," whispered Jasper.

The whole room turned round and stared at the newcomers.

"Oh dear," said Carleasle as the whole room made their way towards them.

"It can't be…..Impossible…fictional characters," came the excited mutters.

Then the room fell to the ground before them and began to pray to the Cullens.

"Blessed be," they chanted as one, edging close, "Cullens be praised."

"Is anyone else a little bit scared?" asked Emmett walking a couple of steps backwards reaching for the door handle.

"We love you Edward," they chanted and Bella growled.

"He's mine," she cackled evilly, "all mine"

"Don't worry, I don't mind love. I can deal with being a god. It's a-okay."

Bella frowned. They began kissing Edward's feet.

"Um…my shoes are clean," whispered Edward, "I cleaned them this morning."

"Poof," coughed Emmett into his hand before turning the handle and shooting out the door in a flurry of arms and legs.

Everyone else quickly followed.

"Do you think they will be able to buy them online?"

**This is my longest chapter yet.**

**R&R**

**CONSTRUCTIVE****criticism is okay.**

**-Olivia-**


End file.
